exoticcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 Mazel Identity i1
The Identity i1 has made concrete a proposal which is not only the answer to the challenge of a new model realization but also to the creation of a new brand, a goal which is not easy to reach today. H2R Design Consulting have studied the concept of the car, developing the design completely in Virtual Reality, and MAZEL-GROUP have executed the physical model. Both companies, located in Barcelona, demonstrate with this project their high technological capacity in the execution of this kind of projects. The chassis, studied in composite material will be developed with ATR, a prestigious Italian company with a great experience in this field. The development of the body in white (in RTM and composite material) is on its execution phase by Studio Linea 2 in Turin (Italy) The engine, an aluminum eight cylinder in central position with rear wheel drive with an robotized six gear Gearbox guarantees high performances and an excellent road performance. The exterior, following the best European tradition, is characterized by generous dimensions (4,43m long per 1,92m wide, is only 1,26 m high) combined with the remarkable tires size of 19" in the front and 20" in the rear, gives the car an exclusive and sporty image. Furthermore the strong character of its designs originates not only a "pure race" sports car but also a design able to characterize a whole new brand. The front part, consisting of three main volumes, have a lower main air intake, clearly inspirited in aeronautical solutions, which is, beyond all doubt, its most important part. The remarkable intakes for the front brake refrigeration makes up a dynamic ensemble with a strong sports character. The upper air intake, refined and perfectly integrated in the bumpers volume and the head lights in vertical position, emphasize the important width of the vehicle. The side part is characterized by a new treatment of the surfaces, bringing together new design trends and classic solutions, which permits to obtain a product really different in relation to the solutions actually on the market. The doors, which are opening vertically, reinforce its extremely personal presence. Here, the perfectly integrated external mirror has a new lighting system developed by FICOSA. The rear part, characterized by its separated rear lights and its remarkable lower engine cover part which is used as an air outlet conductor with a ventury effect, is easily recognizable from afar. This contribute to reach the purpose to make a car with an own, strong character. The interior, a two seats, has been developed against the traditional solutions searching a sporty elegance combined with a high sensation of space, using a new distribution of the internal mechanical components. All the control components of the vehicle are situated in the central panel where the Shift by Wire and the Brake by Wire solutions have permitted a new distribution of the gear and hand brake in the interior of the vehicle. This solution gives a new drive sensation. These elements have been developed by FICOSA, who also cooperated with the realization of the design. To resume, it is not only a concept car proposal but also the realization of a project focused on its future production. Category:Mazel